


nightmares

by denji



Series: protected [straw hats] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denji/pseuds/denji
Summary: [nami / f!reader]when you have nightmares, nami knows exactly how to help.
Relationships: Nami (One Piece)/Reader
Series: protected [straw hats] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012416
Kudos: 19





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series about mc overcoming past trauma after getting abducted by crocodile!! there can be some graphic scenes with torture and abuse, so be advised if you get triggered by such o_0!!! 
> 
> all of the reader inserts will be platonic and based around hurt/comfort :3! however, you may interpret however you like !!!

_ The sickening gleam of his hooked hand dripping blood struck you with fear. Your breaths came out in short, uneven huffs and you started to tremble, realizing that it was going to happen again. He was going to kill you. He was going to drag you within an inch of your life and leave you to dangle at the edge, wishing that he would just let you fall instead of holding you there.  _

_ Warm fumes of urine wafted up, the smell reaching his nostrils. His face scrunched and then he began to laugh with vigor, stomping his boot right beside your head. Wriggling within the chains around your wrists, the metal links weakly clanking against each other. He was going to kill you. _

_ “Darling, this could all end if you would just tell me. Where’s the Poneglyph?” Crocodile’s voice felt like teeth grating into your ear. “You were such a pretty little thing.” Daring to glance up, the grin on his face sickened you to no end. You hacked up what little moisture you had in your throat, spitting out a bloodied lob of liquid at his feet. He crouched down, taking the cigar from his lips.  _

_ “I’ll never…” You began to mutter, fists clenching. Crocodile pressed the butt of the cigar to your shoulder. A sharp flare of heat etched itself into your skin, only adding onto the rest of the wounds on your body. _

_ “Hm? Speak up.” His voice turned into a growl. “What were you saying, girl?”  _

_ “I’ll never tell that to you!” You lunged forward, opening your mouth to hopefully bite down and wound him. A mouthful of sand was all you met. _

_ “You’ve got spunk, [Name].” He brought the hook closer to your skin, dragging it lightly against the unmarred skin on the nape of your neck. “[Name].” You spat out the sand, curling into a smaller ball. Maybe this could protect you against him. Even a little. _

_ “[Name].”  _

“[Name]!” Warm hands were clasped at your shoulders, gently shaking you awake. Mahogany brown eyes stared down at you in concern and bright orange hair greeted your vision. Jerking up, you smashed your forehead against Nami’s. “Ouch…” Sweat had moistened most of the surface of your body, the cool air of the night hitting you with force. 

“Sorry…” You mumbled, trying to stop the chattering of your teeth. She shook her head with a pitiful look.

“You were crying again.” 

“O-oh. Did I wake you?” The ginger removed her grip from your shoulders, sitting down on the side of your bed. 

“I was reading a book on climatology. You’re fine.” She leaned forehead, pressing her forehead against yours. It took everything to keep you from crying. The bandaged wounds on your body groaned in pain as you shook, clenching, and unclenching your fists. “Do you want to talk?” Her voice was soft. You shook your head, leaning forward as well. Forcing yourself to breathe slower, your chest rose and fell in great intakes and releases. 

“What’s… what’s the book about?” You had to distract yourself. You couldn’t go back to that place again. 

“Climatology. Clouds ‘n stuff. Mostly about how the sun’s radiation affects the patterns of wind.” You nodded, shoulders relaxing slightly. “Wanna read it with me?”

“Yeah.” She made a gesture to go grab the book and left your bed, the lack of weight creaking the bed. You scooched over, propping up your pillows to make the position more comfortable. She sat down again, her body pressed flush against yours. Putting down an oil lamp on your nightstand, she flipped through the pages of the book to where she was reading. Studying the page through teary eyes, you found that several of the words you didn’t recognize.

“What’s this?” Your finger brushes against the word “salinity”. Nami takes a moment to think, her finger tapping her chin.

“It’s like how salty water is. In larger areas on land outside of the Grand Line, there are bodies of water without salt and minerals. Here it’s just… very salty.” She laughs and the warmth of it is contagious. You smile and wipe away the unfallen tears, leaning against her sun-tanned shoulder. “You sleepy? Just from one explanation?” You giggle and close your eyes. 

“Nah. I’ll just listen instead of reading. Is that okay with you?” The brown-eyed girl nods and leans her head on yours. It’s a comfortable weight.

“Any time.” 

For the first time in a while, you sleep without interruption.


End file.
